Ice Cream and Bad Romance Movies
by superzombiedestroyer123
Summary: Just a quick one shot that popped into my mind after watching one of the newer Scooby Doo tv shows. Hope you enjoy!
**Hey guys! I just wanted to write a one shot for Scooby Doo, because there really aren't that many Daphne x Velma fics out there. Enjoy!**

 **!**

"I just...hate it." Velma plopped down gracelessly on the couch. She was alone... _again._ Shaggy decided to go to the clam bar with Scooby, and Daphne had finally roped Freddy into going on a date, leaving the nerdiest of the gang alone with a tub of ice cream and some bad romance movies.

Daphne. The object of Velma's desires as of late. It's not that Shaggy was bad, on the contrary, Velma found him sweet, and kind, and funny, but...

He wasn't what she wanted. And she couldn't make him what she wanted.

He said "like" nearly every other word, and Daphne didn't do that. That had to go.

He wasn't nearly as fashionable as Daphne, and that had to go.

He ate his body weight in junkfood everyday, and Daphne was slim, and perfect. That had to go.

But in the end, he wasn't what she wanted. Velma felt guilty, she wanted to love him as much as she thought he did, but every time he was around, he was just ridiculous, and Daphne was just, Daphne.

She was perfect. Graceful, smart as a whip when she wanted to be, poised, graceful, beautiful beyond compare, Velma could go on forever.

The point was, Fred didn't know how lucky he was that he was so loved by such a goddess. His clueless self was only ever interested in traps, and expected Daphne to be just as into them. He never thought that maybe, once in a while, she'd loved to be taken out to dinner, instead of a hardware store.

She adjusted her glasses, then ran a hand through her hair.

What she wouldn't give to spend just a day showered in the love and affection Daphne gave to Fred.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be. She was meant to be the nerdy girlfriend of a dopey, food loving dork with a strange obsession with his talking dog.

And Daphne was meant to be the beautiful wife to an airy but perfect husband.

Velma scooped a bite of ice cream from the tub, and rolled her eyes at the main character's hopeless fawning of his love interest. It was obvious that he'd get the girl.

A knock on the front door jarred her from her thoughts. She shoved her spoon into the ice cream and answered the door.

"Daphne?" The redhead outside sniffed, and tried to stifle her tears. "Are you okay?"

"I-it's Fred. He's..." She broke off, and Velma wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"Is he alright, he didn't get hurt, did he?" She asked worriedly. Daphne shook her head.

"He's fine...we just, broke up." She responded.

Before Velma could reign in her emotions, her heart soared. She knew she didn't have a chance with the girl in her arms, but maybe she could help her find someone who put her first, who would treat her just as well as the short haired girl would.

"Why?" Velma asked after a beat. Daphne sniffed and looked at her.

"Do you...do you mind if we go inside?" She asked. Velma nodded, and led her to the couch. She went to the kitchen and grabbed another spoon, and handed it and the ice cream to Daphne.

"Looks like you might need it." Daphne smiled her thank you, and took a small bite.

"It's...a long story." She started after she swallowed. "You're watching a sappy romance movie? I figured you'd be more into sci-fi."

Velma shrugged. "It piqued my interest." She scooted closer to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I'm here if you want to talk about it, Daph."

"I know." She looked blankly at the tv for a moment, as if lost in thought. "We broke up for a few reasons, but the main one was that I just couldn't compete with his fascination of traps. I finally got fed up and told him he couldn't fix everything with a trap, which basically ended up in a huge, one-sided argument, because you know how freaking nice he can be, and..." She sighed, her tears finally over.

"I left. I walked to your house, and here we are." She handed Velma the ice cream, and leaned into set the tub on the coffee table, and pulled her close, revelling in the feel of the woman in her arms.

"Oh." Velma said, then realized that wasn't a good response. "I'm sorry. You deserve so much more."

Daphne smiled at that, and she decided that it was the right thing to say. She looked at the tv.

"You know, the funny thing about this, is that they both seem to like each other, and make it so obvious, yet never let the other know." Velma chuckled.

"Yeah." Daphne giggled. The movie had played up to the part where the main character finally confesses his love.

"Then they finally let each other know, and it's like they're both so surprised about it, when everyone-"

"knew." Daphne finished, looking up at Velma. The girl with the glasses gulped inaudibly, and pushed her glasses up.

"There's another reason Fred and I broke up, Velma." She started.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I realized I loved someone else." Velma sighed. She knew it. She only hoped the lucky guy would treat her right.

"Who?"

Daphne gently slid her glasses off her face and set them next to her. Velma blinked, the world around her becoming hazy, except for Daphne.

The girl with better sight leaned in, and gently planted her lips on Velma's.

It took a second to respond, but Velma returned it with equal parts softness and passion. It didn't escalate into something more; it didn't have to, because the message was clear.

They pulled apart after a moment, and put their foreheads together.

"Chad, I love you, too. I want to be a part of your life, if you'll have me." The tv said.

Velma couldn't help but giggle. "See? Romantic movies are ridiculous."

Daphne couldn't help but join in.

"Utterly and totally, ridiculous."

 **!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
